The Eleven Doctors
by Sir Bookworm
Summary: The eleventh Doctor's companion Kim makes a big mistake, and soon Susan, Jamie, Jo, Sarah, Nyssa, Peri, Ace, Grace, Rose, and Donna have been kidnapped. It's up to each and every Doctor to bring their companion home and learn to work together. Includes all doctors, still in progress!
1. Prologue

(Just so you all know, Kim is my OOC. She's a Whovian from our universe who joined the Doctor in an adventure I plan to type up later. I imagine Jenna-Louise Coleman as her, before we knew her name was Clara.)

"So, this _is_ Ancient Greece, right?" Kim asked, adjusting her purple chiton.

"I don't think so, no," the Doctor said softly. Kim joined him at the console screen.

"Where are we, then?" She asked, looking at the screen and then the Doctor's face. He had a hollow, hunted look.

"Oh, why did you have to bring us here, dear?" The Doctor suddenly yelled to the TARDIS. "I told you, it's a lost cause. There's nothing I can do—especially not this late in its time stream. The security is too strong."

"Doctor, what are you talking about?" Kim persisted. "Where _are _we?"

"Callax. The plasmavore's slave planet. We really should go, I've been here before and it…it didn't work out, let's just leave it at that."

Kim ignored him. Walking over to the coat rack, she pulled on a black leather jacket that was too big for her and exited the TARDIS.

"Kim!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Rule one is Don't Wander Off, don't I always say that—"

He grabbed his grey coat and followed his companion.

Kim had stopped just outside the TARDIS doors, causing the Doctor to almost run into her. The place the TARDIS had landed was dark, cold, and it stank. Before them stretched rows of cell doors. Kim took a few hesitant steps forward. Each cell was packed with people of all ages. They stared at the slimy walls with dead, hopeless eyes.

Kim turned back to the Doctor, her own eyes full of tears.

"Can we do anything for them?" she whispered. The Doctor slumped his shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I was here once before and I tried everything. But I almost died, and I learned this: according to history, a slave here will lead a successful revolt in…" he held up his wrist and checked his watch. "…fifteen years."

"Fifteen?" Kim shook her head. "That's too long. Look at these people, Doctor! This is against everything you stand for. Can't we just free this block?" She gestured widely, encompassing the whole hallway.

"No. security here is too tight. We wouldn't have enough time."

Kim buried her head in the Doctor's chest. "All right. Let's go," she said in a muffled voice. The Doctor steered her back towards the TARDIS. Suddenly, Kim pulled herself out of the hug, sonic screwdriver in hand.

"Kim, don't you dare!" the Doctor yelled as he realized she had pick-pocketed him. She grinned mirthlessly and pointed the screwdriver at the nearest cell door.

There were a few sparks from the lock, and then the air was filled with an impossibly loud siren. Kim stumbled backwards, hands pressed to her ears. The Doctor stood stock-still, a look of horror on his face.

"Kim," he whispered. "What have you done?"


	2. Chapter One

Donna Noble was enjoying herself. She and the Doctor had checked into an Italian-style villa hotel on some unpronounceable planet. It didn't matter where she was, really. She was seated on a balcony, glass of wine in hand, overlooking a beautiful emerald-coloured river, not a care in the world.

The Doctor had gone to "Check Something", which probably meant that this time tomorrow they'd be running for their lives from space-wolves or something. Oh, well. Such was the way with the Doctor. She might as well enjoy herself while she could.

Inside, the main door to the suite slammed shut.

"Oi! That you, space boy?"

There was no reply. Donna sighed and got up, bringing her wine glass with her. Entering the suite via the glass door, she took one look around and screamed.

When the Doctor returned half an hour later, he returned to an empty suite and a shattered wine glass on the floor.

"Donna?" he called, his voice rising an octave in panic. He raced through every room of the extensive suite, calling her name, but Donna was nowhere to be found.

The Doctor collapsed in an armchair and wracked his brains. He'd checked at the main desk when he came in, and the attendant there had said that Donna hadn't left her room. But who would have taken her? And why?  
The Doctor got down on the floor and studied the wine glass. There was something more than wine here. It wasn't blood, it was—

"Anti-blood!" he exclaimed aloud. "Plasmavores got her. They must need the blood of a time traveler back on their planet. Well, not today!"

He jumped up and ran outside, down the hall, past the main desk, and onto the front lawn of the hotel where the TARDIS was parked.

"I'm coming, Donna. Give 'em hell until I get there!"

Jack, newest addition to Team TARDIS, had loved the idea of having his own room. But there was one slight problem, he said.

"I need a new wardrobe," he announced his second day.

"Wardrobe?" the Doctor scoffed. "What d'you want a wardrobe for? There's a perfectly large one down the hall."

"I checked there," Jack complained. "But it was all…scarves and long coats and really weird hats. Nothing fits."

"You tried on my clothes?" the Doctor asked indignantly. Jack rolled his eyes.

"You just told me that was the point of the wardrobe. I wouldn't' mind going around naked—and I'm not sure anyone else would mind, either—but it can get a little chilly."

"Fine, fine. I'll take you 'shopping'," the Doctor said, verbally slamming quotation marks around the last word. "Paris, fifty-first century. How does that sound?"

"Great. I've been there once, actually. On assignment, though, not much time to shop." He pointed to a set of blue switches. "Hey, what do these do?"

"Don't touch those!" the Doctor exclaimed. "They're stabilisers."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Jack asked, folding his arms.

"Not on this ship."

"Yes, but you can barely fly this thing, Doctor," Jack argued.

The Doctor paused, both hands gripping the console. "Jack—That's not—" He faltered, looking for the right words. "Well, neither can you," he finally snapped. "The TARDIS is a very outdated model, bless 'er. Type 40. She's rickety, yes, but she gets us there in the end. Well, mostly. Well, seven times out of ten. All right, five! But that's what makes flying her fun. _Stabilisers _are just boring."

Rose entered the console room, pulling on an oversized knit sweater.

"Where to, boys?" she asked, ruffling her hair.

"Paris, in Jack's time. Here we go." The Doctor threw the main lever, sending Jack and Rose flying into the railing. A few seconds later, a _vwoorrp vwoorrp _indicated that they had landed.

Rose untangled herself from Jack, leaving the captain on the floor looking disappointed. She joined the Doctor at the door.

"Paris, huh? Shopping trip?"

"Yep. Our new friend Jack is picky about his wardrobe."

Rose leaned closer and whispered, "And how's he gonna pay for that?"

The Doctor shrugged. 'That's his problem. This is his time, he should have the right currency. Come on!"

They had only gotten a few feet across an ancient stone footbridge when an electrical crackling filled the air. The trio turned to see a purple portal widening in front of them.

"Doctor!" Jack yelled. "What the hell is that?"

"Something bad!" he yelled back. "Watch out, Rose! Someone's coming through!"

Sure enough, two humanoid figures in black interlocking armor emerged from the portal. Wasting no time, they shoved Jack and the Doctor to the ground and grabbed Rose. Screaming, she was dragged back through the portal, which spiraled itself into nothingness.

Jack helped the Doctor up. "They've got Rose!"

"I know, I know!" The Doctor pushed Jack away. "Those were plasmavores. Callax guards, if I remember correctly. But why would they…" He shook his head. "Back to the TARDIS. We've got to rescue Rose!"

The Last Great Time War raged on. The Doctor stumbled into the TARDIS, his velvet green jacket smoking. He coughed and slammed the doors shut.

"That should hold them off for a while," he said to himself. He became aware of a beeping noise from his console. "Oh, what is it now?"

He dragged himself upright and scanned the various instruments. Finally he found the source of the beeping.

"The ansaphone? But only Grace…" He pressed the play button.  
"_Hello, Doctor? It's me, Grace. You gave me this number and said to only call you in case of emergencies. Well, hah, then this has to be an emergency. Only …I don't want to sound silly, but I think someone's following me. Have been for a couple of days. Could you call me or something? I don't know if they're aliens, or what." _In the message, there was a crash, and the tinkle of broken glass. A male voice said, "_Right, it's back to Callax with you._" Grace began to scream, but she was cut off as the message ended.

"Grace? Grace!" shouted the Doctor. He slammed a fist on the console. "Damn it!"

The war could wait a few days. The Doctor set the coordinates for Callax.

In a marketplace on a distant planet, there was a cry of

"Professor!"

The Doctor looked up from a vegetable stand just in time to see ace being dragged off by several guards in black.

"Ace!" he yelled. He made as if to follow her, then changed his mind and headed for the TARDIS.

"Well, Peri's gone and gotten herself kidnapped again," the Doctor said as he ran into the TARDIS. "Now…those looked like plasmavores, and they usually take prisoners to Callax. So…Callax, here I come!"

"Doctor!" Tegan cried as she ran up to him in an Ancient Roman marketplace. "Doctor, it's Nyssa. These guards came out of nowhere and took her away."

"Well, at least you're all right," the Doctor said, flashing a brief smile as he fixed the sleeve of her toga. "Now, describe these guards to me. Were they Roman, or alien?"

"Er, alien, I think. They didn't even look at me, they just grabbed her and went through a sort of…purple portal thing. They had helmets and black armor on."

"Plasmavores!" the Doctor said, snapping his fingers. "Brave heart, Tegan. I know exactly where they've taken Nyssa. Let's get back to the TARDIS."

"Oranges?" The Doctor asked, pulling the shopping cart to a stop.

Sarah Jane consulted her list. "Yep."

The Doctor tossed a few on the cart and resumed pushing.

"Where next?"

"Cereal."

"Are we almost done, Sarah? I was thinking that we could go to Italy next. It's beautiful in the fifteen hundreds."

Sarah sighed. "Doctor, doing the shopping is important. I don't know whether or not you understand the concept, but we have to eat."

"_You _do. I can get along fine—"

"You can't live off of tea and muffins, Doctor!" Sarah exclaimed.

"When I was with Jamie, we only had one meal a day," the Doctor pouted.

"I bet he loved that," Sarah said sarcastically. "Turn here."

They made their way through the supermarket, picking up tea, milk, eggs, vegetables, and a new toothbrush each. Sarah and the Doctor were an odd pair—she short, straight-haired, and fashionable, and he lanky, curly-haired, and wearing a coat and scarf despite the heat of summer. Anyone they attracted stares from assumed that they were married. They certainly acted like it.

They were on their way to the checkout when a faint metallic buzzing filled the air. The Doctor was instantly alert.

"Sarah—" he warned. "I think something's about to—"

A portal spun itself into being, ten feet tall and crackling with purple light.

"Get back, Sarah!" the Doctor said urgently, pulling her away from it. "Look, somebody's coming through."

Sure enough, three plasmavore guards emerged from the portal. They were each carrying a gun, but the Doctor determined that they were only stun guns. Nevertheless, he grabbed Sarah in a hug, shielding her. Sure enough, one of the guards fired, catching the Doctor on the shoulder. He stumbled and fell into a crisps display. Taking their chance, the guards grabbed Sarah and dove back through the portal.

"Sarah!" yelled the Doctor, picking himself up and cradling his numb right arm. The portal began to contract.

"Oh no, you don't!" The Doctor gritted his teeth and launched himself headfirst into the swirling vortex.

Jo and the Doctor were enjoying a late-night cup of cocoa in the lab at UNIT headquarters. Jo had been chatting animatedly about her date the day before, the Doctor listening glumly. But now she was nodding off in the comfy office chair. The Doctor was about to tiptoe out when several of his instruments began to beep furiously.

The Doctor stood up warily, crossing the room to check one of his little improvised machines. Behind him, next to Jo's chair, a circle of purple light began to swirl. The machines were beeping, humming, and hissing out of control now.

Behind the Doctor, Jo screamed. He whirled around just in time to see four black guards pulling her from her chair. The Doctor assumed his fighting stance, ready to do some serious Venusian Aikido. But a guard simply pulled out his gun and stunned him. The Doctor fell to the floor as Jo, struggling and kicking, was dragged through the portal.

It was Jamie's birthday. They weren't really celebrated in his clan, but when he'd mentioned it offhand, the Doctor seemed determined to make a fuss over it.

"Where do you want to go, Jamie? Anywhere, anywhen."

Jamie thought for a moment. "How about someplace warm, with a lake and lots of…what was that stuff we had last week? Chocolate."

Now it was the Doctor's turn to think. "Ah, I've got just the place. Nice little planet in the Horsehead Nebula. I'll take you to dinner."

The Doctor had suggested wearing a suit, but Jamie was more comfortable in a fancy kilt. It was his birthday, after all, and he could dress in whatever he liked. The Doctor was in his regular checked pants and black frock coat, but at least he'd combed his hair. They stepped out of the TARDIS onto the sandy beach of a cool, still lake, its waters afire with the reflection of a triple sunset.

They didn't get much further, because Jamie was suddenly bowled over by two figures in black. He reached for his sgian dhu, only to have it smashed from his grip.

"Doctor!" he cried, struggling against the firm grip of the black figures.

A deep voice said "See you on Callax, Doctor." Then they stepped through a portal and were gone, leaving the Doctor dazed and alone in front of the TARDIS.

"Grandfather?" Susan asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Susan?" the old man asked, a shade irritably, from the console.

"Where are we going, exactly?"

"I don't know, my dear. Someplace as far away from Gallifrey as possible. We need to lie low for a little while."

He panned through possible destinations and coordinates on the console screen. "Let me see now…Pyrovilia? Bit hot. Traken? No, too close to Gallifrey. Ah! Here we are. Earth. Level Five planet, protected by the Shadow Proclamation. Established culture, thousands of years of history."

"Sounds nice," Susan said quietly.

They landed somewhat jerkily in what the TARDIS claimed to be Brooklyn, year 3298. Susan's grandfather flicked on the monitor screen. It showed a desolate plain, dotted by scrubby trees.

"That can't be right," the time lord muttered, checking the console screen. "Brooklyn was a bustling metropolis! Oh, I see."

"What?"

"The planet was devastated by solar flares in the early thirty-first century. Nobody out there now."

"Besides him," said Susan suddenly. Her grandfather looked at the monitor, where Susan was pointing. Sure enough, a figure all in black was striding towards them across the bare landscape.

"Well, that's not right!" the time lord exclaimed. "I'm quite sure he shouldn't be here at all." He took a shabby black coat off of a coat rack near the door. "Come along, my dear."

They stepped out. It was surprisingly cold and windy. Susan shivered in her little dress and sweater.

"Now then. What's this all about, eh?" Susan's grandfather called as the armored figure drew closer.

"About you, Doctor," the figure said in an incredibly deep voice.

The time lord addressed as Doctor looked around. "Doctor? Doctor who? Make sense, man. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, they told me I got the tetchy one." The man sighed and pulled out his gun. "I don't have time for this, Doctor. I am taking your granddaughter to Callax with me," he said, suddenly grabbing Susan's arm and pressing the barrel of the gun to her ribs. "You will follow me in your TARDIS. Set the date to Intergalactic year delta nine two five point seven three."

The time lord—not sure why he was being called a doctor—narrowed his eyes, but gave Susan a reassuring smile and returned to his ship.

The guard, still holding Susan, checked a device on his wrist.

"That's all of you, then."


	3. Chapter Two

The Doctor's arm was still a little numb—but then again, portal travel was a nasty way to go and left your whole body tingling. He emerged from it at high speed, only to bowl straight into three plasmavore guards. They had been standing around the prone body of a blonde young woman. Upon seeing the Doctor, one guard called—

"You two report below. I'll deal with this one."

The other two pressed a button on the sides of their helmets and appeared to be sucked into the ground.

"Ah," the Doctor said pleasantly. "This is Callax, isn't it?"

"Yes, Doctor, well done," the guard said. Judging by his voice, he was in his early twenties or so. He suddenly found himself being seized by the front of his armored uniform.

"Tell me where you've taken Sarah _right now_," the Doctor hissed. He flipped open the visor of the helmet to show a young blonde with pointed, elfin features.

"Consumed a Yarmin lately, have you?" the Doctor asked in a hoarse, angry whisper. "I'll ask again—where is Sarah?"

The plasmavore's features were turning fearful. He hadn't expected this Doctor anyway, and any one of the Doctors in an angry state was nobody to be trifled with. He reached his hand up and pressed a button on the side of his helmet. Suddenly, the plasmavore spun downwards, out of the Doctor's grasp and into the ground.

"Damn," muttered the he remembered the young woman and rushed over. Kneeling beside her, he checked her pulse and listened to her breathing. There were no bumps on her head, but judging by a scorch mark on the side of her neck, she had to have caught the full force of a stun gun.

She groaned and stirred a little, lips moving slightly. The Doctor leaned in close to hear what she was saying.

"Doctor…"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at this. He had never seen this woman, so how could she know his name? Nevertheless he held her head up and said gently,

"Yes? I'm here."

Her eyes fluttered open, and when she saw him she gasped and sat up, staring at him.

"You're not the Doctor!" she said accusingly.

"Oh?" the Doctor grinned. "What does he look like, then?"

"He's got a big nose and ears, really short hair, and wears leather a lot."

"Must be a new one, then. There's at least six of me out there—I think—and he doesn't sound familiar. Leather, eh?" the Doctor mused. "That's very interesting."

The girl scrambled to her feet and stood a little woozily. The Doctor steadied her, but she shrugged him off.

"Look, who are you, exactly?" she blurted out, taking a few steps back.

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said calmly. "Not yours, certainly, but a previous body of his."

"What do you mean 'body'?"

"Oh dear, didn't he ever tell you? When we Time Lords die, we regenerate—that is to say, turn into a new person."

As the Doctor explained this, he looked around. They were standing in a wide, grassy valley surrounded by rolling green hills. He turned back to the blonde.

"What's your name, then, future assistant of mine?"

"Rose Tyler. And I'm not the Doctor's assistant," she added indignantly.

The Doctor held up his hands apologetically. "Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Tyler. Friend, then."

Rose looked away. The Doctor's eyes went wide and he grinned. "Or perhaps something more?"

Rose still didn't meet his gaze. The Doctor gave a deep chuckle. "Come now, Rose. I'm a rather attractive person—or at least, I hope I still am at that age. You're from what, the late twentieth century? Relationships are more intense in that time period. People are more open about it, too."

Rose shrugged. "We're very good friends. You'll find out soon enough."

The Doctor laughed again. "Quite right, quite right." He jumped up and down a few times. "Now, let's see. Too dangerous to be out at night on Callax, so they've built all their cells and breeding blocks underground. I've obviously arrived too late to find Sarah, so she has to be down there somewhere."

The Doctor froze, staring off into the distance. "Unless…"

Rose stepped beside him, peering up into his horrified features.

"Unless what?" He was silent. "Doctor?"

"Quiet, girl," he snapped. "I'm thinking."

Rose took several shocked steps back. Her Doctor—the _real_ Doctor surely, since she didn't entirely trust this one—could get this abrasive, but never at her, and never over something so…what? What was this absurd, scarfed stranger thinking?

Rose huffed and sat down in the grass, bringing her legs up to her chest. Her head was throbbing and one half of her body was still numb from the stun gun.

Oblivious to Rose, the Doctor's mind was racing furiously, his hearts thumping wildly. Why only two of his travelling companions? Why not…all of them? Jo, Liz, Zoe and Jamie surely, Ben, Polly, even Susan? And the ones he had yet to meet—them, too. The Doctor was positive that not a single version of him would stand to having their friends kidnapped. He tried to remember, but even now patches of his memory were clouding over. He knew that he had broken the first law of time once or twice by meeting a past or future self. But he could remember barely anything of the incidents. His memory just couldn't cope with the overlapping vantage points.

Susan, Jamie, Jo…He brought their faces to his mind, able to recall almost every time he ever saw them. Every time he had saved them, touched them, thought in dull despair that they were dead, heard them laugh, watched their faces light up with a grin at some new wonder. Almost…

…But not quite. There were tiny patches and now—

"Ah!" The Doctor brought a hand to his chest as he was wracked by a spasm of cosmic angst. It was linked to Jamie.

Rose stood up, worried by his brief cry of pain. She couldn't quite bring herself to say his name.

"Uh…D-Doctor?" He was brought up short by this new thought. "Of course! One person I'm the most attached to, brought her as…bait. It's a trap, Rose, it's all a trap."

The blonde was suddenly no longer in his hands. She was moving downwards at frightening speed, shrieking—and then her scream was cut off as she disappeared into the earth. The Doctor, caught off-balance, fell to his hands and knees. He thumped the ground with his fist.

"Hey—are you all right?"

The voice was new, unfamiliar—and yet the tickle of a presence at the back of his mind indicated to the Doctor that the owner of the voice was another Time Lord.

Pale, long hands helped the Doctor up, and he looked into the slightly sleepy blue eyes of a young, curly-haired man. The man—or rather, Time Lord—seemed to be just as surprised as the Doctor.

"Doctor!" the Time Lord exclaimed, abruptly letting go. He was dressed, the Doctor noticed, in a slightly singed velvet jacket. "Well, if you're here, things are worse than I thought."

Donna was not one to go out easily. Although there were four guards, they weren't expecting her to start kicking and punching while they were going through the portal.

All five tumbled out into grass. Donna was woozy as she tried to stand, but they were already up and had their guns out.

"What'd I ever do to you, huh?" she asked as she raised her hands, trying to come up with a suitable insulting name. None presented themselves. The four simply stood there, staring at her, as if listening. All of a sudden, she heard it too—a familiar, beautiful noise.

The sound of the TARDIS materializing.

"All of you, below!" a guard ordered. "He isn't meant to question us yes. This is the wrong one. We'll come back for her later."

Donna did not see them go. She had turned around to watch the TARDIS appear, ready to punch and hug the Doctor.

To her shock, a small man emerged, pulling on a coat and calling,

"Ace?" He was holding an umbrella.

"You're not the Doctor!" Donna said accusingly. The little man seemed just as surprised as she. And Donna remembered what her captor had said.

_This is the wrong one_. But the wrong what? How many Doctors were there? How much hadn't her Doctor told her?

"Ah, I don't believe we've met yet," the little man said, hanging his umbrella on his coat pocket and offering a hand. "But I suspect we will sometime in the future?"

He gave a toothy smile. Donna, still confused, shook his hand and said,

"Are you a past version of my Doctor?"

"It would seem so, since I don't recognize you. Oh, please don't describe my future self—" he said quickly, cutting Donna off. "I really shouldn't know anything in advance."

Things were silent for a moment, and then Donna sniffed quietly.

"Are you all right?" the Doctor asked kindly.

"No, I'm not bloody well all right!" Donna yelled. "I've just been kidnapped, dragged through a purple tunnel thing, and dumped on whatever the hell this planet is!"

The Doctor sighed. "I'm sorry, Donna. Sorry you had to be pulled into my affairs. That's always the danger of travelling with me." He looked around. "And now we're even in danger as we speak. This is Callax, slave planet of the vampiric Plasmavores. All of their facilities are underground. Any moment now the ground could open up and drop us straight into trouble."

Donna suddenly remembered something one of the guards had said. Horror rising, she told the Doctor,

"They won't take you. The guards said that they were going to come back for me!"

The Doctor did not seem very alarmed by her statement. Quite the contrary, in fact.

"I thought as much. But we can't use the TARDIS to go down there, because I don't want the plasmavores getting hold of it. We also can't leave in the TARDIS, because I have to find Ace and get to the bottom of this mess."

Donna's mouth opened and closed a few times. "So what do we do? Just stand here?"

"Not for much longer," the Doctor said cheerfully. "And—now!"

He suddenly grabbed her hand, and they were whizzing downwards into cold blackness.

It was by no coincidence that the TARDISes of the two most recent Doctors arrived at practically the same tie. Neither of them had been given the gift of life for more than a few years, and they were very much connected by their love for Rose and their guilt.

As soon as the leathered Doctor stepped from his TARDIS, he had a hand clamped over his mouth and was dragged downwards behind a table. The room was mostly dark, save for a sickly green glow.

The Doctor turned to look at the man who had pulled him down. He was young, with floppy brown hair and braces on a white button-down shirt.

"What the hell were you thinking, materializing down here?!" the young man whispered furiously. "They'll take your TARDIS like they did mine—Oh, now what?"

The sounds of another TARDIS filled the air, sounding louder than usual in the small room. A tousle-haired, pinstriped man threw the door open and jumped out, looking around wildly. He was abruptly yanked down by the arm.

The pinstriped doctor found himself kneeling face-to-face with his younger self and a disheveled stranger. He looked to himself, being the most familiar face, and whispered,

"What's going on? Have you seen a loud redhead? Is Rose with you?"

The young man shushed him with a wave of his hand and grabbed the Doctors by their shoulders.

"Be quiet and listen, Doctors. I'm your future self, the body right after Ten here. Oh, Nine, this is your successor."

Nine looked at Ten in all of his messy-haired, pinstriped, wild-eyed, conversed glory, and shrugged.

"At least I get hair again."  
Eleven flashed a brief grin. "I know what you mean. Now, my friend Kim is in this room on one of those tables. I was just about to get her out when you two showed up."

"Then why aren't we—" Nine began when the door to the dark room opened. The three Doctors, hiding behind a propped-up table, could only see the newcomer's feet. Slim-fitting black boots walked—almost glided—over to a table and stopped.

"They're on their way," a terrifying voice whispered. It spoke in a sibilant, almost reptilian hiss. "In fact, some of them are already here."

A girl started whimpering, and it was Nine and Ten's turn to pull Eleven down.

"Kim!" he whispered distraughtly.

"You've got to calm down, mate," Nine advised him.

"_Calm down_? How would you feel if it was Rose on that table, being menaced by a plasm—"

"Eleven!" Ten snapped. Eleven looked at him. "Shut up, yeah?" He peered over the top of the table. "Oh, dear. Small wonder he hasn't noticed the TARDISes yet." Ten sunk back down again, freckles standing out on his paling face. "He's draining her dry.'

Eleven rubbed his hands together, his face uncommonly grim. "Right. Here's what we'll do…"

Kim lay on the table, quivering. The plasmavore was draped over her like an old-fashioned vampire, sucking greedily at her neck. It didn't hurt, really, but that was probably because she was losing consciousness. From what she knew of plasmavores, she didn't have much time left.

She tried to focus on an image to give her strength in her last minutes, but it was so hard to concentrate. Her neck hurt now. She cried out weakly, and suddenly she could see him clearly. The Doctor, smiling concernedly down at her, just as she'd dreamt of him doing for years. Kim smiled vaguely back, happy that he would be the last thing she would ever see.

"Doctor?" she whispered.

"Yes, Kim. I'm here." Eleven replied kindly. He glanced over at the unconscious plasmavore and looked back. "Everything's going to be all right."

"Can she sit up?" Ten asked quietly.

"She'll have to," Nine interjected, putting down the table leg he'd knocked the plasmavore out with. "Let's get her into the TARDIS."

"Which one?"

Kim coughed violently and struggled up, blinking blearily. She smiled at eleven, then looked over at Ten and gave a start.

"_Doctor_?"

Ten raised an eyebrow and looked confused. Kim's gaze turned to nine and she seemed to wake up fully.

"Doctor! You _are _here! All three! Oh, this is great, this is fantastic—"

"Do I _know_ you?" Nine blurted out. He and Ten simultaneously looked at Eleven, who was smiling amusedly.

"I should say so. She's wearing your jacket, after all, Nine."

"Blimey," was all Nine would say as he felt the leather of the black jacket Kim wore. "But how—"

"No time," said Eleven, clapping once. "Kim, Me Number Nine and I will support you. Ten, get your TARDIS up above. We'll follow in Nine's."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Nine said as he put one of Kim's arms around his neck. "I told Jack to wait in the TARDIS. I'm surprised he hasn't come out yet."

"Jacks' here?" Eleven and Kim asked together. Kim was grinning. Eleven, on the other hand, looked alarmed.

"This could be interesting…" Eleven muttered.

"Oh, Jack's great to have in a pinch, Doctor!" Kim said lightly.

"Not while he's still with Nine." Eleven looked at Kim meaningfully and mouthed _Mortal._

Nine rolled his eyes at being left out of the conversation, but gave no comment. Instead, he changed the subject.

"So, Kim, is it? Nice jacket. Still have the scarf, Eleven?"

"Oh, yes. Kim here wears it in her sleep."

Kim gaped at Eleven. "How could you possibly know that?"

"You sleepwalk, Kim. I find you wandering the corridors at night, wearing my old scarf and a nightgown," he explained patiently. "Can we get a move on?" They began leading Kim towards Nine's TARDIS. "Coming, Ten?"

The three of them turned, but Ten was nowhere to be seen.

"His TARDIS is still here," Nine said uneasily.

"Good," said Eleven, carefully taking Kim's arm off his shoulder. "That's how we'll get out of here when I find him. Nine, get her in your TARDIS and up to the fields. Jack can look after her."

"Sure that's wise?" Nine joked. Eleven chuckled, took two steps forward, and disappeared.

"Wha—" was all Kim could say.

"Short-range transmit system," Nine said darkly. "They could be anywhere within the blocks by now. Eleven and Ten got sent above, _if_ they were lucky."

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Kim protested as nine steered her towards his TARDIS.

"Eleven told me to get you to safety, and that's what I'm going to do. Now, come on!"

But Kim was having none of it. She ducked under his arm and ran onto the transmit. In a flash, she was gone. Just like Ten and Eleven.

"Damn!" Nine yelled.

On the floor, the plasmavore guard began to stir. Nine looked at his TARDIS, to the transmat, and then back at his TARDIS.

"Double damn!"

He ran to the TARDIS, saying as he unlocked the door,

"At least she'll have two of me looking after her. Jack? Let's get going!"

'And just who are you?" Four demanded of this long-haired, Victorian stranger.

"I'm you, many years into your future," Eight explained impatiently. "It would take too long to explain. I assume that you're in a predicament similar to mine."

"Well, let's see, shall we?" Four asked, still a little wary. "Contact?"

They both closed their eyes.

"Contact," confirmed Eight.

When they opened their eyes after a few moments, Four said accusingly,

"You blocked quite a lot from me!"

"And with good reason," Eight said firmly. 'There's quite a lot you shouldn't know. I gave you only what's important to here and now."

"And this rose?" Four asked. "You haven't met her yet?"

"No," said Eight distractedly. "I've never seen her before."

There was a _whoosh_, and on the ground between them there suddenly lay a man wearing a pinstriped suit. He groaned and sat up, only to be shoved aside by an even younger man in braces who had arrived the same way.

"God. Transmat. Awful way to travel," Ten said, rubbing his eyes. "You all right, Eleven?"

"Fine, yes, why are you here?" He looked up at Four and Eight, who realized that he was talking to them. They looked at each other.

"Well, there was this tunnel—" Four began.

"Grace left a message on the ansaphone—" said Eight at the same time.

"I landed here and met a young girl called Rose—"

"So I flew over and I bumped into Four—"

"All right, all right, I think I get the picture," Eleven said, helping Ten up. "More of us—the rest of us, I should think—will be arriving any minute now."

Four and Eight exchanged confused glances, but they had no time for questions. There was a cacophony of wheezing as four TARDISes appeared in a circle around Doctors Four, Eight, Ten, and Eleven. Spilling out of them were Two, Three, Five, and Six, their looks of determination quickly replaced by looks of shock.

"Hello, everyone!" Eleven said cheerily. "I know we're all very confused and in the same position, but first could we gather around and take roll, please? In order," he added.

They all waited for a minute, looking around for their original. Finally Two said,

"Well, I've no idea where the old chap is, but I'm Two."

"Third incarnation over here," Three waved a hand that was partially concealed by a ruffly sleeve.

"Four, and can I add that _Sarah _is missing?" Four said impatiently. "I'm sure you remember her. Our Sarah Jane—small, rather pretty, journalist, very brave?"

"Four, we've all got somebody missing," Eleven said, his face pained.

"Peri…"

"Rose…"

"Yes, and Jo, as well!"

"They took Jamie," Two said, and his voice was unaccustomedly dark.

"Jamie?!" all the Doctors exclaimed at once.

"All right, there's something going on here," Ten said. "How did the plasmavores know who was important to us?"

They all looked to Eleven. He sighed.

"My companion made a mistake, and now…somehow…all of her knowledge of me—of _us _—belongs to the plasmavores as well."

"How did she know so muh about us?" Ten asked. "She recognized me straight off."

"Finish the roll call and I'll tell you the whole story, "Eleven promised. "Say your incarnation number and who you're missing."

"My turn, yes?" Five asked. "I'm Five. They took Nyssa, but Tegan is still with me. She's in the TARDIS."

"Ah."

"Right."

"Well."

"That will be…interesting," Six said. He smiled briefly. "Six here. Getting more and more worried about Peri now."

"What on _Gallifrey _are you wearing?"

Six looked indignantly at Four, who was staring at his coat.

"You're the one to talk, Mr. Scarf!" Six retorted. "This coat happens to be the height of fashion on…" He trailed off and frowned.

"Can't remember, can you?" Eight was rocking on his heels, grinning. "That's all right, neither can I, or else I would back you up."

"Isn't that the coat that Susan made when she was ten?" Five asked, trying to hide a grin.

"Quiet!" Eleven yelled. The Doctors stopped their bickering and looked ashamed. 'Our best friends have been kidnaped, and you're talking about _clothes_."

He turned to Two and Three and said sarcastically, "Would you two like to start fighting as well?" He took a deep breath. "All right, Seven, your turn."

"Seven's not here," Eight said immediately. "I noticed right away."

"Neither is Nine," said Ten.

"Shh," Eleven told Ten and looked at Eight sadly. "You're right in the middle of it, aren't you?"

"Yes," said Eight simply. "And then I got a call from Grace…"

"Ah." Ten nodded. "Funny, you thought they would have taken Fitz or Charley."

"I don't think Kim knew about them," Eleven said thoughtfully. "She explained it once…"

"Anyway, 'allo, everyone!' Ten said, wiggling his fingers in a wave. "I'm Ten. Speaking for Nine, I'm sure they took Rose. And unfortunately for them—they also took Donna."

"Did you say Rose?" Four asked suddenly.

"Yes, why?" Ten asked eagerly. "Do you know her?"

"Well, sort of," Four explained, hands in his pockets. "We briefly met after I rescued her from a few plasmavores. Then she was sucked into the ground, poor thing." He cast an appraising eye over Ten and Eleven. "She said she was travelling with someone in leather—is that Nine?"

"Yes," said Ten as Five and Six made faces and mouthed, _Leather?_

"That sounds _ghastly_," Eight said with a shudder.

Ten shrugged. "Mid-life crisis, if you like."

"I thought that was Mr. Coat over here," Four said, jerking a thumb towards Six.

"Excuse me?" Six started forward but was stopped by Three grabbing his collar.

"Okay then!" Eleven said loudly. "I'll quickly explain what's going on, and then we'll split up." He looked around at the faces of his past selves. "Yes, we're definitely splitting up."

He began his story, which was supplemented by mental images. He was a bit out of practice conversing with another Time Lord's mind. And now their voices were so loud in his head. So worried, so confused. Eleven thought he was beginning to understand what the Master meant when he'd spoken of "the drums".

"I met Kim on an alternate Earth in a very quiet universe. Earth is one of the few civilized planets over there. On that Earth, our life has been documented in a very famous British science fiction show called _Doctor Who_. Kim's a huge fan. So now the plasmavores have all her knowledge of us that she gained from watching the show.

"The TARDIS was being stupid and brought us to Callax. I explained that I'd been here once before and it was useless. I think Three will learn that soon. Anyway, Kim—bless her—didn't listen to me when I said there was nothing we could do. She stole my sonic screwdriver and opened a cage door."

"I think a lot of our companions would do the same," Five said quietly.

"Alarms immediately started going off," Eleven continued. "They captured us both and took my TARDIS. I escaped, but they kept her and read her mind somehow."

"So…you escaped, but she didn't?" Ten said with a frown.

"Obviously I tried to get her out, too!" Eleven said angrily. "We were both almost out when they grabbed her. I had to go on, but I was working on saving her when you all showed up."

"Well, at least she's with Nine now," Ten said soothingly, putting a hand on Eleven's shoulder.

They were interrupted by the sounds of yet another TARDIS joining the circle of blue boxes.

"Nine, right?" Eleven whispered to Ten. Ten nodded.

A man in black leather with a large nose and ears emerged from the old blue box. He looked around for a minute, found Eleven and Ten and said,

"Where's Kim?"

The two Doctors looked at each other.

"We thought she was with you!" Ten exclaimed.

"She followed you onto the transmat," Nine said, shutting the door and coming over to them.  
"The transmat?" Eleven said in growing horror. "Because we weren't humans or plasmavores, we must have been sent up because we didn't belong. But Kim's a human…"

"Of course!" Ten whispered. "It must be set up so that if a human escapes and tries to use a transmat…"

"…she'd have been sent to the cells," Eight finished.

Nine, Ten, and Eleven looked at him. He put his hands out defensively.

"Well, you were excluding everyone else, so I thought I should join in to remind you that there are six others of you over here!"

"Kim's back in the cells with all of our companions," Nine concluded.

"Seven and One are still missing," Eleven added.  
"What are we going to do now?" the Doctors chorused.


End file.
